Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times -44\% \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times 100\% = -91\%$ Now we have: $ -91\% \times -44\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -91\% \times -44\% \times 50\% = 20.02 \% $